Honorary Mouseketeer
by aldysgal aka Tiffany
Summary: Miss Parker smells like Pez? What will our Pretender do now?


**Honorary Mouseketeer **

**by Aldysgal aka Tiffany**

**Rated PG13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretender or any characters wherein. They are the property of Craig and Steve, NBC, and TNT. I just took them down to play but promise to put them back when I am done.**

**Authors Note: This is in response to Ginger's challenge, "I smell Pez" This is for all the mouseketeers and anyone who would like honorary status.**

Downtown New York

**Miss Parker and Debbie strolled into Fred Segals Essentials. It was the last stop on their shopping spree. Miss Parker had decided to take Debbie out and purchase a few essentials for the teenager's wardrobe. They had been to every designer shop in the city of New York. Miss Parker was sure that Broots would have a stroke at their purchases. Not only had she convinced the teen to be a little more stylish but they had also spent a small fortune. As they passed the beauty counter, a stout short woman called out to them.**

**"Care to try our new product line of Body care products?" The woman asked holding out a tube.**

**Parker looked down at the container in the woman's hand. The label had a picture of a woman at the rear end of a car. She wrinkled her nose and sneered "No thanks we aren't the mechanical type." **

**Debbie snickered and held out her hand for a sample. "Come on Miss Parker. Aren't you the one who said to be a little more adventurous?"**

**Miss Parker picked up a few of the products on display and read the labels allowed to Debbie. "Turbo Scrub? Motor wash? Body Lube? Auto strip? Hand Gear? I meant for you to stop shopping at Walmart, Deb, not get a tune up." She mocked placing the products back down.**

**"Awe come on Miss Parker. You said you were looking from some good lotions." Debbie pleaded.**

**Parker looked down at her dry hands and sighed. "Oh all right give me the damn sample."**

**The woman handed her a small tube. Miss Parker looked down at it and then over at Debbie. Finally she squeezed the contents of the tube into her hands and rubbed them together. Her hands instantly felt softer. She read the label again Hand Gear by Heavy Duty. The more she rubbed the better her hands felt. **

**"Well?" Debbie looked up at her anxiously. "What do you think? Did you smell it? It smells so good."**

**" What scent is that?" Parker asked. "It is oddly familiar but I can't place it."**

**"Well that one is a citrus vanilla blend." The woman said reading the package. "But each product has it's own distinct scent. For instance the Body scrub is peppermint orange and the lip balm is tangerine vanilla bean."**

**"I'll take a few of all of them." Miss Parker directed the woman as she inhaled again, smelling the hand cream. Then she turned to Debbie, who was smiling triumphantly. "Not a word." Miss Parker scoffed.**

**"Who me?" Debbie laughed. "I didn't say anything."**

The next day

** Miss Parker took a shower using all her new products. She applied the body lotion just before she got dressed noting that it smelled like the hand cream but still not sure where she knew the scent. Tossing the hand cream in her brief case, she headed out the door, dismissing the thought all together. **

**The Center**

**Miss Parker sauntered into the building and made her way upstairs to her office leaving behind a trail of men both mesmerized and terrified in her wake. Just a few feet outside her office door she spotted Sam, her ever-loyal sweeper. She made her way over to him.**

**"Well what do you have for me today, Sam?" she asked taking the file he had held out to her.**

**"We got a few hits on Jarod." Sam responded, a funny look falling over his face.**

**"Problem?" Miss Parker asked catching his stare.**

**"No. It's just. . . This is going to sound crazy, but I could swear I smell Pez." Sam said blushing.**

**"Right, sure you do. When was the last time you had a day off? Maybe you should go down and see Syd after lunch. The last thing I need is a sweeper who thinks he is a bloodhound. " Miss Parker sneered, pushing past him.**

**Once inside her office, she sat down at her desk and reviewed the file Sam had given her. Sighing heavily, she tossed it amongst the other files on her desk. She knew that wherever Jarod had be spotted, he was long gone by now. She had been on enough wild goose chases to know which were worth pursuing and which were simply useless pots of information. Hearing the door open, she looked up to find Lyle making his way over to her.**

**"It's called knocking Lyle. You should try it sometime." she scoffed as he came to sit on the edge of her desk.**

**"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Lyle smiled, picking up the file she had just discarded. "I see Jarod is up to his old tricks again."**

**"Do you have a point or are you just waxing my desk with your ass for fun?" She said ripping the file from his hands.**

**"Mr. Raines wants to know why you haven't been following up on the latest leads on Jarod. Your time on the Island didn't make you go soft on the little lab rat did it?" Lyle smirked as he slid off her desk to his feet. **

**" Do you have a death wish this morning brother dear? I mean if you do I'd be happy to oblige you are family after all." Parker scoffed getting to her feet. **

**'Aren't we touchy this morning." He asked as she came to stand beside him. " Damn Parker, what did you do eat a pound of Pez this morning. I mean I've heard about thinking like your prey but you did you really feel the need to bath in the stuff." Lyle mocked with a smile. **

**"Get the hell out Lyle. Before you lose another appendage, and this time it won't be thumb." She scoffed as she pushed him out the door and slammed it closed behind him. **

**Walking over to her desk, she sat back down and looked around the room. "Who the hell did Lyle think he was? Making the comment that she had gone soft on Pez boy. She has been trying like hell to find him since the Island. She was just tried of chasing after endless dead ends. And what the hell was with the Pez comment? " She thought. She stood up and decided to go pick on Broots for a while, that always seemed to make her feel better.**

**Entering the computer lab, she found Broots huddled over his laptop.**

**"On another stimulating cyber date?" she snipped walking over to him.**

**" Oh un Miss. . .Miss Parker. Good morning. Oh um. . I was um. . . just checking the new tracking system I installed this morning. It really is quite interesting, if I do say so myself. All we have to do is log in all of Jarod's past locations and pretends. With that information, it automatically scans all the newspapers for articles that might be of interest to him. Then, and this is the best part, it searches all flight lists for any passenger with the first name Jarod. Finally it cross references all the flight information and the news paper articles to give us the best possible location." Broots beamed proudly.**

**"Well haven't you been the busy beaver." She said stopping before him. "And what has this little wonder program of yours come up with?"**

**"Well I am still waiting for the results. We should have them soon. Miss Parker, I just wanted to say thanks for taking Debbie shopping yesterday. It really meant a lot to her. I'm not sure I agree with all your um choices of clothing, but I know you spent a fortune. She admires you and I am grateful that you make time for her."**

**"She's a good kid Broots. She is growing up; you can't keep her in the overalls forever. Someone had to help her figure out what to wear, lord knows you don't have the fashion sense a young girl needs. An outfit like yours could ruin the girls high school career" she remarked pointing to his current attire.**

**"Do you smell that?" Broots said suddenly sniffing the air. "I could swear I smell Pez."**

**"Get dropped on your head recently?" Parker smirked leaning over him to look at the computer. "Or have you and Sam been smoking in the little boys room with Lyle again?"**

**"Excuse me?" Broots said confused.**

**"Never mind. What the hell does the damn program say? Where the is Jarod?" She sneered still hovering.**

**"It's you." Broots said awed.**

**"What IS me?" she snapped annoyed.**

**"YOU smell like Pez." Broots said softly blushing.**

**"What the hell are you murmuring about?" She scoffed standing back up.**

**"I just said that you smell like . . . um. . . um . . . Pez." Broots stammered uneasily.**

**"It's official you have completely lost your mind. If and when you find it and have some useful information, I'll be in my office." she said walking out into the hall leaving the door to slam shut behind her. **

**Entering her office a while later, she reached for her brief case and pulled out the hand cream. As she reapplied it to her newly washed hands, she suddenly realized why the scent was so familiar. It smelled like Pez. **

**She smiled to herself. "Nice going Parker. You're a walking, talking candy confection. And not just any candy confection you're a damn Pez. Just what you needed to smell like Wonder-boy's obsession. Are you trying to alert him to your presence? Wait. . . you smell like Wonder-boy's obsession. Like taking candy from a baby." she reached for the phone and yelled into the intercom for Broots to get his ass into her office.**

**An hour later, she was on the Center jet heading to Santa Barbara, California, alone. Thanks to Broots' new tracking system, she had a good idea where Jarod was. There was a little girl burned in an apartment fire in Santa Barbara and there was some speculation that the landlord of the building had set the fire in order to sell the property to some land developers. It sounded just like something Jarod would get involved in and Broots' computer had tracked down a plane ticket from Salem, Ohio to Santa Barbra Three days earlier for a Jarod Blaze. The file Sam had handed her stated that one of the last sightings on Jarod was in Salem. She smile her day was looking up. She spent the rest of the plane ride planning what she would do when she landed in California.**

** After she checked into her hotel suite, she headed out to find the building in the newspaper. If Jarod were truly in Santa Barbara he would have gone there at some point. She talked to a few of the locals in the area and discovered that indeed a fireman named Jarod Blaze worked at the local Fire Department. She thanked them kindly and headed in the direction they had told her would be the quickest way to get to the station.**

** Upon reaching the large, red, brick building she stopped and looked around. The outside was scattered with men washing fire trucks and folding hoses. Deciding that the middle of the afternoon surrounded by what were surely new friends was not the best way to confront him with her gun, she put it back in her holster. Painting a smile on her face, she approached one of the men outside.**

**"Excuse me. I'm looking for Jarod Blaze. Could you tell me where I could find him?" She asked.**

**"Sure. Captain Blaze is out on a call. You want to leave a message." The man answered never looking up from his work.**

**"No thanks. I guess I'll just have to catch up with him later." Miss Parker snarled annoyed that her impending capture of the labrat would have to wait a bit longer.**

**Finally looking up, the man smiled at Parker. "Gez old Blazers never mentioned you. Can't blame him though. If I had a woman like you I'd keep her a secret too. Hey tell you want, we are all gonna head down to O'Riley's Pub tonight for a few drinks after work. If you want I'll give you directions and you could meet us there."**

**"That would be great. Oh and um Phil is it?" She asked reading his nametag. " If you could not tell him I stopped by. I would just love to surprise him."**

**"Sure thing um. . . What did you say your name was again?"**

**"I didn't. Thanks see you later." She sauntered away thinking she had just enough time to go back to the hotel room and get freshened up before she had to head over to O'Riley's.**

**On her way back to the hotel she stopped and picked up a few things to wear out. She wanted to fit in with the locals as to go unnoticed until she was ready to make her move. An hour later she was coating her skin with the sweet smelling body lotion she had brought along. It really did smell like Pez she thought as the sweet aroma filled the room. Slipping on the jean skirt and top she had picked up, She stood admiring her reflection in the mirror. When she had applied the final touches and was satisfied with what she saw, she grabbed her leather jacket and headed out to catch her a pretender.**

**O'Rielys Pub**

**O'Rielys was crowded when she arrived. She made her way through the crowd to a table in the back by the jukebox. After she ordered Vodka on the rocks, she scanned the room for Jarod. It appeared she had managed to arrive before him as planned so she settled into her chair keeping an eye on the door.**

** She didn't have to wait long before she heard the familiar bellow of his voice come into the bar. She looked up to find him amongst a large group of men. They were all laughing at some unheard joke one of them had been telling upon entering. She sat back leaning into the shadowy corner of the room sipping her drink and watching.**

**Jarod looked amazing, clad in a his black leather jacket over a tight white ribbed T-shirt and black leather pants that seemed to be snug in all the right places. She couldn't help but to notice his stunning smile and the way the tiny brown mole under his eye twitched as he laughed.' Wait' she thought to herself 'this is Jarod for god's sake what the hell are you doing. Your job is to capture him and bring him back to the Center. Who gives a damn if the man can definitely pull of the difficult task of wearing those pants? My god he must be built like a horse with the genetic makeup of the energizer bunny.' She shook her head and motioned for the waitress. Ordering another drink she tried to shake the image of Jarod that had just popped into her head.' Damn it's getting hot in here' she thought taking off her jacket and tossing it on the empty chair next to her.**

**"Hey Cap. that was an amazing rescue today." One of the men shouted lifting a drink in the air.**

**"All in a days work. Right men?" Jarod smiled as he clanked glasses with the men around him.**

**"Well Captain in this company we have a tradition. Captain Marshall started it back in the seventies. The guy was obsessed with the Mickey Mouse club. So whenever someone did something extremely heroic he would honor him or her and dub them an official Mouseketeer. Well Cap today you earned your ears." A older man said holding up a pair of black Mickey Mouse ears inscribe with Jarod's name in gold letters.**

**"Thank you Mike, but what exactly is a Mouseketeer?" Jarod asked confused, as he took the hat.**

**"You know Mickey's mouseketeers. It was a TV show way back when." Mike laughed. "Damn Jarod what did you do grow up in a cave?"**

**"Something like that." Jarod smiled placing the Mickey ears atop his head.**

**"To Jarod an official Santa Barbara fireman's Mouseketeer member." Mike chuckled raising his glass in a toast.**

**"Lets get some music on in this place." One of the crowd yelled tossing Jarod a roll of quarters. "Your night Cap you choose the tunes."**

**"Tunes?" Jarod was once again confused**

**"Ya man tunes, sounds? Music?" The guy yelled back. "Man Cap you gotta get out more."**

**"Right music. I'm on top of it." Jarod said leaving the group and making his way over to the Jukebox that was next to Parker 's table.**

**Seeing him approach, she grabbed a menu to hide behind. The last thing she needed was him spotting her before she was ready. She could barely breath as he stopped just inches from her. Never had she been the one in control, the one watching instead of being watched. She drew in a deep breath and was instantly intoxicated by the aroma of his cologne. She could feel her heart beating faster in her chest. 'Get a hold of yourself Parker. What the hell is wrong with you? This is Wonder-boy we're talking about.' She scolded herself silently.**

**Jarod stood at the jukebox looking over the choices. He liked just about every song on it. A second later he was joined by Mike, who had come to inquire what the hell was taking him so long. Jarod chuckled and explained his indecisiveness, which sent Mike into a fit of laughter.**

**"Just take a deep breath and punch in some songs man. Stop thinking so hard about it and just do it." Mike chuckled.**

**Jarod took a deep breath as ordered. "Hey man do you smell that?" He asked Mike suddenly.**

**"Cigarettes and Booze? Sure man I smell that." Mike laughed. "A little hard not to in a bar."**

**"No. I smell Pez." Jarod said taking another deep breath.**

**"You smell Pez? Man Cap. You need a new obsession. This Pez thing is going to your head." Mike mocked slapping him on the back.**

**"You don't smell it?" Jarod said turning in the direction of Parker's table. "It's coming from over here."**

**Mike spotted Parker drop the menu and get to her feet. He smiled broadly and slapped Jarod on the back. "Man now that is what I would call a worthy obsession." He grinned pointing at the approaching Parker. **

**Jarod stood frozen like a deer in headlights. He wanted to dart out of her path but his feet were like cement blocks holding him to his place next to Mike. His eyes drifted down her form looking for the 9mm he was sure was discreetly hidden just waiting for the right moment to be pulled on him.**

** He was stunned with the picture he found before him. She looked almost normal. The tight navy jean skirt, she wore fell just about mid thigh hugging her slender hips perfectly as she sauntered over to them. Her upper body held snugly by a white sleeveless mock turtleneck accentuated every curve of her slim figure. And the smell, that overwhelming, intoxicatingly, wonderful smell of his favorite candy confection, radiated from her.**

**"What's the matter Wonder-boy, cat got your tongue?" She teased stopping just inches from him.**

**"Miss Parker." Jarod managed to get out.**

**"Forget your manners?" Mike scolded Jarod.**

**"What?" Jarod asked confused unable to take his eyes off her.**

**"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Mike said motioning to Parker.**

**"Mike Douglas this is Miss Parker, Miss Parker meet a good buddy of mine Mike Douglas." Jarod introduced them reluctantly.**

**"Ahh the infamous Miss Parker. So we meet at last." Mike said putting out his hand to her. "Cap has told me a lot about you."**

**"Well don't believe everything you hear." Parker sneered, her eyes still glued on Jarod as she shook Mike's hand. **

**"Where is the rest of the Scooby crew? Jarod snarled back, looking around the bar for Broots, Sydney, Sam and Lyle.**

**"I left Scooby, Shaggy, Velma and Fred back at the a malt shop." She snipped. "By the way. . nice ears"**

**"Cap saved five kids from a burning apartment building today." Mike announced proudly.**

**"Always the hero aren't you Wonder-boy." She scoffed.**

**"Well I'll leave you two alone to get caught up. It was nice meeting you Miss Parker. Maybe later you'll come join the celebration uh?" Mike said, dismissing himself and leaving Jarod alone with Parker.**

**Jarod stood starring at her speechless. He knew he should have been gone by now, that he should have darted out the door as soon as he had spotted her approaching. But he couldn't, even now when he could have said goodbye and walked away with Mike, he was still standing there like an idiot waiting to be captured.**

** 'What is wrong with you? He asked himself. 'You should be half way across the country by now. Instead your standing here like some dumb ass just waiting for her to slap the cuffs on you and drag you back to The Center.' **

**He couldn't help himself he just stood there starring at her. It was something about the way she looked standing there, like she had thirty years earlier in the sim lab the day they had met, or maybe it was the way she smelled like orange Pez, his favorite. But more than anything, it was the look he saw in her eyes, a longing for freedom, a longing he understood all to well.**

**Just as Miss Parker began to advance forward, the group of men he had come in with encircled them. They were hollering at Jarod about the music having yet to be chosen and about how he had managed to keep such a magnificent creature such as Miss Parker from them so long. He didn't answer but held her crystal blue eyes with his wondering how he was going to get himself out of his predicament.**

** One of the guys took the roll of quarters out of his hand and headed over to the jukebox. The room was filled with the soft sounds of music and Jarod felt a hand come down on his shoulder.**

**"Well are you just gonna stand there or are you going to ask this beautiful lady to dance, before one of these young whipper snaps steals her away." Mike asked.**

**Jarod starred at Mike unsure what to do. Then turning his attention to Parker, he saw her surrounded by eager men all asking her to dance. He was suddenly overpowered by jealousy. 'What is going on with you?' He asked himself. "This is Parker, your huntress, the woman who wants to drag you back to the Center. Get a hold of yourself. What do you care who she dances with? If she is dancing with someone you have the chance to get away.' He looked up and met her eyes again the words of the song swelling around them reflecting every thought he had.**

**_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_**

**_Would you run, and never look back?_**

**_Would you cry, if you saw me cryin?_**

**_And would you save my soul tonight?_**

**He watched as she was approached again and again by different men from the bar. Each time she declined as she held in his gaze. Each denial brought a bombardment of more proposals. He swallowed hard as the jealousy grew. He couldn't bare the thought of her in another man's arms. He couldn't bare the idea that any other man would get to hold her. His mind made up he walked over to her, pushing everyone who stood in between them aside until he reached her. Not allowing himself to think, he grabbed her hand and lead her out onto the dance floor.**

**_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_**

**_Would you laugh?_**

**_Oh please tell me this._**

**_Now would you die for the one you loved?_**

**_Hold me in your arms tonight._**

**"What the hell are you doing, Pez boy?" She hissed trying to yank her hand from his, uneasy at the sensation his skin on hers sent through her.**

**"It's called dancing Parker." Jarod sneered back putting his arm around her waist and pulling her into him. He was captivated by the softness of her body pressed against him, intoxicated once again by the sweet aroma of her.**

** She opened her mouth to protest but found herself speechless as she was pulled into his embrace. She felt like she was floating as he guided them around the dance floor.**

**_I can be your hero , baby_**

**_I can kiss away your pain._**

**_I will stand by you forever._**

**_You can take my breath away._**

**Looking up, she met his eyes. She knew she should pull away, but she couldn't. There was something in his eyes; something so captivating it took her breath away. She had seen it before, as children at the Center and again when they were on the Island. Deep inside she knew what it was, and she knew her eyes held the same image. She could feel it pulling her into him, away from the rowdy crowd that surrounded them, until it was just them and the music.**

**_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_**

**_Or would you lie?_**

**_Would you run and hide?_**

**_Am I in too deep?_**

**_Have I lost my mind?_**

**_I don't care your here tonight_**

**He was lost in her. All he could think of was the moment, there and then, wrapped in her embrace. The soft pink roundness of her lips like a beckon of light in the smoky room called to him, drawing his lips downward towards them. He hesitated hovering over her mouth, his warm breath tickling her soft, delicate skin below. Slowly, gently lowering his lips, he brushed them against hers. She not only smelled like Pez but tasted like them as well. He deepened the kiss wanting nothing more than to devour her then and there.**

**_I can be your hero baby._**

**_I can take away the pain_**

**_I'll stand by you forever_**

**_You can take my breath away._**

**_I can be your hero baby._**

**_I can take away the pain._**

**_And I'll stand by you forever_**

**_You can take my breath away_**

**_Yes, You can take my breath away_**

**_I can be your hero. . . _**

**As the song died down, the room erupted in cheering. Jarod broke the kiss, his face tinged red with embarrassment. He wasn't sure what to expect. He watched her, bracing himself for a 9mm in the face. His head screaming for him to let go of her, but his hands refusing to loosen their grip on her waist. He swallowed hard realizing that he had just changed the game forever.**

**She was trying to catch her breath and get her thoughts in order. She wasn't sure what she was going to do now. Should she follower her heart or listen to her head? She couldn't pull her eyes from his. She couldn't forget the look in those eyes either. It was the same look he had given her at the airport in Scotland, that look that pleaded with her to choose him over the Center. She bit her bottom lip in contemplation. His words from the airport echoing in her mind, "If you change the story the ending is up to you." Well they had changed the story, but did they have the guts to change the ending?**

**"Miss Parker. . . there was more to us than I run and you chase. You know I am right. I felt it in that kiss. It's your move Parker. Are you going to follow your heart or let the Center lead you? " Jarod said softly leaning into her.**

** She didn't let herself think for the first time in over two decades she listened to the quiet whispers of her heart. Reaching her hand up to his cheek, she pulled him into her, kissing him once more.**

**The crowd around them went wild screaming and cheering. It was only then that they remembered they had had an audience. Jarod pulled back resting his forehead against allowing himself to keep eye contact with her. "Want to get out of here?" He whispered.**

**"Thought you'd never ask." She cocked an eyebrow and smiled back, taking his hand in hers.**

**Jarod pulled back looking around and acknowledging the men he had come with. He explained that they were going to head out but he'd see them all later. Miss Parker took her jacket from Mike, who had graciously brought it over to her. **

**"You kids have fun." Mike said escorting them out the door.**

**"Mike. . ."Jarod began unsure how to thank him for all he'd done.**

**"Go on now Jarod get to know this hopefully new obsession of yours," He winked. "I mean you got the best of both worlds now, a beautiful woman who smells like your favorite candy. Your a lucky man." Mike patted him on the back and them looked at Parker. "You take care of my bud here Miss Parker."**

**"I'll do my best." Miss Parker said with a wink of her eye. "It was nice meeting you Mike."**

**Jarod smiled squeezing her hand and waved one last goodbye to Mike as they headed out. **

**"Hungry?" He asked suddenly unsure what else to say. He had never imgained his night would end up this way.**

**"Ice cream?" She suggested seeing a homemade Ice cream shop behind him on the boardwalk. "Oh and you might want to lose the hat Mickey."**

**"I never turn down ice cream." Jarod smiled, pulling her towards the store. "I kinda like the hat think I'll keep it and who is Mickey."**

**"Whatever floats you boat. I'll explain Mickey later." She said as the walked inside**

**"What can I get you?" A freckled face red head asked trying to suppress a laugh when she looked up at the two.**

**"He doesn't get out much." Parker sneered catching the girl's _expression.**

**Jarod, who was oblivious the conversation, was looking back and forth between the chocolate and vanilla. He was just about to decide when he heard Miss Parker order interested he looked up at her.**

**"We'll take a pint of Cotton Candy." Miss Parker said then pointed over at the products behind the clerk "And a bottle of chocolate sauce, a can of whip cream and that jar of cherries. To go."**

**Jarod walked over to her intrigued. "What is Cotton Candy ice cream? I've never heard of it."**

**"Can you give him a sample?" Miss Parker asked.**

** The clerk took a small spoon and dipped it into the ice cream in question, then handed the spoon to Jarod.**

**He looked down at the bright pink ice cream and immediately noticed the small pez candy swirled inside. His eyes lit up as he devoured the spoonful. " Yum this is good. It really tastes like Cotton Candy." He said with a huge smile. "I'll take two gallons of this one please."**

**"You want that in addition to the pint she ordered?" The clerk pointed towards Miss Parker.**

**"Yes please." Jarod said handing her the money for the purchase. Taking the bag in his hand he turned to follow Miss Parker out the door. "Where to?"**

**"Well I would say your place but I've seen the kind of place you usually choose to live. Lord knows what small creatures are sharing your residence this month." she chuckled, "So how about my suite at the hotel?"**

**"Cute, not funny, but cute. Do you have bowls and spoons or do we need to pick some up?" Jarod inquired.**

**"Who said we were going to need those?" Miss Parker smiled mischievously**

**"Well how else are we going to eat the ice cream?" Jarod asked confused.**

**"Oh Wonder-boy, you have a lot to learn." Was all she said as they got into his car and headed for the hotel.**

**Back at Miss Parker's suite**

**Jarod tossed his jacket on the couch as he walked into Miss Parker's pent house suite. "Nice place."**

**"Yeah well I thought it was time the Center swung for something more my style. They owe me after all the hellholes I've stayed in chasing after you. " She said tossing her jacket over the coat rack and making her way inside. She kicked off her heels and sauntered over to him.**

**Jarod was mesmerized by her as she approached watching the soft delicate way her hips swung from side to side as she walked. He could feel his heart quicken with each step she took, until it was pounding wildly when she finally stopped just before him.**

"Well seems as if you've caught me this time." He smiled pulling her into him. "The question is what do you plan to do with me?"

** A shiver ran down his spine as she glided her fingers softly up his bare forearms on their way up to his shoulders. She reached up grabbing the Mickey Mouse ears and tossed them onto the coffee table. He turned to watch them land then looked back to her.**

"Oh I can think of a few things." She purred.

**She leaned forward kissing him softly on the lips before allowing her lips to slid across his cheeks to his ear, where she nibbled for a moment before whispering in a hot breathy tone. "We wouldn't want the ice cream to melt, would we?"**

**He couldn't find his voice so just shook his head no in response, as every hair on his body stood up at attention with her words. He took at deep breath trying to control his breathing. Then sucked in as she slid her hands under his shirt to the warm skin below. Moving them slowly, steadily upwards, she slipped the shirt over his head and off his arms then tossed it across the room. Pushing his chest with a little force, she knocked him off balance sending him crashing to the couch behind him. Walking forward, she straddled his lap as she grabbed a pint of ice cream out of the bag. He watched shocked as she took the lid off and scooped some up with her finger. **

**His body trembled as she brought the ice cream to him dropping the cold sticky scoop onto the bare skin of his chest. He took slow steady breaths as she leaned forward using her tongue to lap up the melting ice cream that was sliding gracefully down his taunt pectoral muscles.**

Over the next hour they explored the joys of ice cream and the human body allowing their selves to give into the blissful temptation that had coveted them for years.

** In thralls of passion he called out a name so precious and sacred it had only been spoken once in thirty years, whispered from one childhood love to another in secret. **

** He rolled over pulling her with him. She cuddled next to him so that her head rested on his chest and his arm rested on her hip. He was quiet, afraid to speak, afraid that it was all a dream that he would wake from.**

** Their were so many things he wanted to say, so many feelings he had spent a lifetime trying to hide, but he was quiet, content simply to hear the soft sounds of her breathing next to him. Praying his slip would go unnoticed.**

**She lay there listening to his heart beating beneath her. Her fingers traced the patterns of the muscles of his chest. She felt closer to him in that moment than she had ever felt to anyone. He knew her, knew every aspect of who she was, including the name her mother had given her. It was a fact that both touched and frightened her. She had never felt so vulnerable and open, as she did there in his arms. Looking up to meet his eyes, she knew that she didn't have to say anything that he knew, that he had always known the truth in her heart. She smiled moving her position so that she could kiss his lips.**

**When she pulled back, he smiled reaching up to brush her soft brown tresses from her face. He pulled them both up to a sitting position the stickiness of their bodies pulling apart. They laughed as Parker suggested that they head for the shower. Jarod smiled pulling himself to his feet and then extended his hand to help her up as well. Soon their passion was renewed in the hot steam of the shower.**

**They spent the remainder of the night wrapped in each other's arms. Neither spoke of the future nor did they profess what was in their hearts. They simply held each other knowing that morning would come to soon and this moment would be lost, held only in a memory.**

They knew the choices they made had changed the game forever but they were still players bond to the broad by the Center it's self. She would have to return and he would have to go on alone. There were still secrets to uncover and destinies to discover.

**The Center 3 days later**

**Miss Parker sat at her desk in deep thought. A knock at the door drawing her out of her daydream, she beckoned the knocker to enter.**

**"Miss Parker?" Broots called from the doorway.**

**"What is it Broots?" She asked spinning her chair to face him.**

**"This just came from you. I think it's from Jarod." He said walking over to her with a small box in hand. Placing the box on the desk, he turned to go then stopped and turned around. "By the way I'm sorry I sent you on another wild goose chase. I really thought Jarod would have been in Santa Barbara. I guess the program still has a few glitches to work out."**

**"Thank you." She said standing and directing him out the door. "Let me know when you've done that." with that she pushed him into the hall and pulled the door shut behind him. She stood starring at the box for a moment then made her way over to open it.**

** Reaching inside, she pulled out the contents: A pint of Cotton Candy ice cream, chocolate sauce, whipped cream, a jar of cherries, a certificate for a lifetime supply of Heavy Duty body products and last but not least a pair of Mickey mouse ears with her name written in gold letters across them that had a note attached. She placed the ears on her desk and unfolded the note and read it.**

**Dear Miss Parker,**

** Welcome to the Mouseketeers! Have you ever been to Denver? I hear the mountians are beautiful this time of year and the temperature is just pefect for ice cream. **

** J.**

She sat down in her chair a smile gracing her face as the memory cascaded into her mind. Glancing at the ears on her desk, she tucked the note into her pocket.

"Thank you Pez boy always wanted to be an Honorary Mouseketeer." She thought to herself as she reached for the phone on her desk. "Yes I'd like to book a flight on your next flight to Denver."

The End

Please let me know if you hated it or if you loved it!! Feedback it like air to a writer!! Aldysgal@yahoo.com

  
  
  



End file.
